


Together

by kj_1130



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/F, Mentions of Rape, Mentions of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-17 04:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29094549
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kj_1130/pseuds/kj_1130
Summary: Who knew such a terrible secret could bring the two of you closer?
Relationships: Amanda Rollins & Reader, Dominick "Sonny" Carisi Jr. & Reader, Katriona "Kat" Azar Tamin/Reader, Odafin "Fin" Tutuola & Reader, Olivia Benson & Reader
Kudos: 7





	Together

It was a Friday night and you were cleaning up around your apartment. Luckily for you, you were off until Wednesday, meaning you had a lot of time to just relax. While being a trauma therapist could be taxing sometimes, you loved your job and wouldn’t trade it for the world.   
Around six in the evening, your phone rang.   
Striding over to where it was located on the counter, you picked it up and saw it was an unknown number. Usually, you weren’t one to accept those calls but you were expecting a new client in the near future so you figured it was them just reaching out.   
“Hello?”  
“Hey, this is still (y/n), right?”  
It was definitely not a new client.  
“Kat? Yeah, hey. How-how have you been?”  
You grew up right next door to Kat. The two of you met when you were starting school and immediately hit it off. You were the best of friends; you talked about and did everything together until high school. Both of you went to different colleges but still attempted to hang out whenever you could. As you grew up, you got busier and as much as you loved each other, there wasn’t enough time to hang out like you used to. So, weekly brunches turned into monthly meetups that turned into eventually yearly phone calls. Neither of you could ever forget the other; no that wasn’t the case. Your jobs were just so demanding that it forced you to drift apart.  
When you did start to drift apart, you could only think of how much you missed being in her presence. She pretty much made you who you were and to be attached by the hip only to be pulled apart was kind of saddening to you.  
“Hey, (n/n). You there?”  
“Um yeah,” you shook your head as if you were clearing any lingering thoughts. “Sorry. I-I must’ve zoned out.”  
“Quite the attention span you got there,” the detective said sarcastically. She could practically hear you rolling your eyes through the phone.  
Growing up, you most definitely had the shortest attention span. You couldn’t stay concentrated on anything or anyone unless that someone was Kat. For some reason, she was just so captivating to you, especially so as the two of you grew older.  
“Hahaha, fuck off.”  
“Aww, c’mon. Ya know you love me.”  
“That is very debatable right now,” you said jokingly while chuckling.   
People always thought your relationship was weird. You’d be playfully fighting, which looked real to others, one minute and cuddling with each other the next. It was one of the things you liked about it. The two of you were comfortable enough with each other to just be in the moment and go with the flow.  
“Well, I was wondering if you were free anytime soon. Maybe we could go to our spot? Have some drinks? Meet my lovely and nosy team perhaps?” You heard some scuffling and laughter in the background which you assumed was her team moving around.   
The thought of spending time with your best friend brought a giddy grin to your face.  
“Yeah. Totally, I’m off ‘til Wednesday. What time?”  
“Well I was thinking you could come over tonight; spend a couple of days here? Have our Friday movie nights like we used to. You’re still like thirty minutes out, right? I can come to pick you up once-”  
You cut her off with a laugh.   
“Kat, it’s fine. I can drive myself and go straight to your apartment; let myself in with that spare key that you undoubtedly have hidden around there somewhere.”  
“And if I don’t have said spare key?”  
You shrugged even though she couldn’t see you. “I’ll find my way in.”  
“You do know I’m a cop, right?”  
“Okay, and? I’ll see you when you get home.”  
You hung up the phone and hurriedly went to pack a bag. You were finally spending time with your best friend again. You couldn’t wait.   
-  
“You two seem close,” Rollins said with a smirk and knowing look.   
“Nah, it’s not like that,” Kat trailed off, looking at the board. She bit her lip and started to go deep into her thoughts.   
“Just wish I didn’t have to lie to her.”  
-  
You were on the couch, enjoying a nice bowl of popcorn and an episode of Living Single when the doorknob rattled. You giddily hopped up and ran to the entrance.   
Kat was greeted with your big grin and jazz hands. She laughed at your cheesiness and waltzed over to give you a big hug.   
As the two of you swayed side to side, you could feel yourself slowly lose any built-up tension in her hold. It was nice to be in her strong, comforting arms and smell her soothing scent again. You honestly would have fallen asleep had she not shook you once your eyelids closed.   
“Are you really about to sleep on me?” She asked jokingly.  
You simply sighed and snuggled into her deeper. “You’re warm and comfy.”  
The detective fondly rolled her eyes and moved the two of you towards the couch. She flopped down with you landing on top of her.   
“I miss this.” It was so quiet Kat barely heard it.   
She started to mess with your hair which she knew always calmed you down.   
“Me too,” she pressed a gentle kiss to your forehead. “Me too.”  
-  
You awoke to a phone ringing. You were still groggy, so you didn’t really remember where you were. Rubbing your eyes, you lifted your head up and surveyed your surroundings. When you looked down, Kat was under you, still sleeping; it was then you remembered where you were.   
A smile broke out on your face as you stared at your friend but you were quickly broken out of that trance by the insistent ringing of the phone.   
With a huff, you stood and went to grab Kat’s phone. You looked at the caller I.D. and saw it was labeled, ‘cap’. You walked back over to the couch and started shaking the brunette awake.   
“Kat.”   
Nothing. You shook harder.  
“Kat!”  
Still nothing.  
“Kaaaaaaaaaaatttttt!”  
You were honestly just pushing and pulling her at this point.   
It was obvious she wasn’t going to wake up to answer the phone, so you decided to do it for her.   
“Hello. This is not Kat speaking; how may I help you?”  
All you were met with was silence.   
“Ma’am, if you’re not going to talk, then I can’t help you, and if I can’t help you, I’m hanging up.”  
The detective finally started to stir due to the talking she heard.  
“Hold please.”  
On the other side of the phone at the station, Olivia stood with her mouth slightly agape. Fin and Amanda were snickering in the background.   
You finally saw your friend moving so you decided to assist her in fully waking up by lightly slapping her face.   
“Ow.”  
“Your boss is on the phone.”  
She got up so fast you thought she had gotten whiplash. Kat snatched the phone and put it on speaker so she could start getting ready.   
“Hey, no, no. Th-that was (y/n),” she turned towards you. “Why-why would you do that? Why?”  
“You should’ve woken up! As a detective, you should not be sleeping that heavy.”  
She scoffed and went back to talking to her Captain.   
Kat told you about her team, but not a lot. There was Amanda; she was a detective and had two little girls that you were absolutely dying to meet. Then, there was Fin; the unproblematic sergeant. She hadn’t mentioned any of his family; only that he was a cool guy. And then there was her captain Olivia; she had a little boy named Noah that you also wanted to meet. You’ve had serious baby fever for quite a while now.   
You got up to go to the kitchen to start on breakfast. You were getting down some pots and it made a lot of noise.  
Your best friend looked over at you with wide eyes.   
“Can you try not to make so much noise?”  
You looked over at her with a lopsided smile that gave Kat butterflies.   
“Don’t try me because I will let you starve.”  
The both of you shared a laugh, then continued getting ready.  
By the time Kat got ready, you were finishing up the food. She hugged you from behind as you were dividing the eggs between two plates. You relaxed into her touch and set the pan down on the stove.   
The two simultaneously let out deep breaths which you responded with a breathy giggle. You turned around and wrapped your arms around her and nuzzled yourself into her body.   
You let out a sigh before slowly letting go.   
“C’mon. The food’s gonna get cold.”   
When you tried to let go, she held you tighter and pressed a kiss to your hair before releasing you.   
Breakfast was peaceful and blissful; like it always is with Kat. With her, it was like you were frozen in time. It was just the two of you. No one else.   
You saw her glance at her watch before she chugged the rest of her juice.   
“Damn. Don’t go choking on me now, babe.”   
The detective looked over at you with a sheepish smile.   
“Sorry. I’m gonna be late if I don’t leave now.”   
You watch as the woman frantically gathers her things. She presses a quick kiss to your cheek before rushing out of the door, missing your flustered state.   
-  
It was around 11:30 in the morning when you decided to get ready to go out. You knew that Kat was very dedicated and would get so deep into her work, she’d end up forgetting to take care of herself and put her needs second.   
Walking into Kat’s room, you went to your bag and grabbed some jeans and a graphic t-shirt. You just happened to be in front of a mirror and caught a glimpse of raised skin that was on your arm.   
The sight caused you to pause for a second. You gulped softly before turning to look yourself dead in the eyes. They looked lifeless at the moment. And cold. But they warmed when they were with Kat.   
You traced the scar that ran from your chest to your hip. It haunted you all the time. There was no way to escape it.   
‘Stop it! Please stop!’  
‘Hold still, slut.’  
You shook your head and continued to get dressed after rubbing your nose. Now’s not the time to focus on that. You need to get lunch.   
-  
Kat looked up when she noticed her area got slightly darker.   
“I’m not interrupting anything, am I?”  
You were leaning on her desk with a bag of food that smelt heavenly in her opinion.   
She grabbed the bag and set it down before pulling you down to sit on the desk. Kat stood between your legs and you rested your head against her chest.   
Being in her arms made the bad thoughts go away. She was able to make you feel like you were floating; higher than clouds.   
“Where’s everybody else?”   
“Cap’s in her office,” she put her arms around you and began to scratch the back of your neck. “Rollins and Fin went to investigate something, but they’ll be back any minute now.”   
If possible, you burrow yourself deeper into her chest.   
“Hmm, how has your day been?”   
“Better, now that you’re here.”   
You leaned back and looked up at her with a smile.   
Before either of you could say anything else, the missing sergeant and detective returned. You tapped Kat and muttered a soft ‘let’s eat’ before standing up and going through the bag.   
“I got some burgers and fries for everyone. And then, I think, two veggie burgers just in case.”   
You handed a burger and fries to the detective before handing the rest to who you assumed was Fin.   
“Wait, did you get them?”   
You were going through the last bag while looking up at her.   
“Of course I did. Who do you take me for?”   
She clapped her hands childishly and got out some napkins before splitting her burger in half.   
Ever since you were little, you and Kat always shared food. Neither of you remembers exactly what started it, but that never stopped you.   
For as long as you could recall, it was almost always chicken tenders and a burger. You’d each get half of a burger and two tenders.   
While it seems immature to some, the two of you could care less. It brought a semblance of comfort and familiarity which is something that was rarely experienced in your line of work—Kat’s especially.   
“You gonna introduce us to your friend, Tamin?”   
She looked up from her conversation with you and saw that Olivia, Fin, and Amanda were looking at the two of you expectantly.   
“Yeah, are you gonna introduce me, Tamin?”  
The brunette slyly flipped you off and you dramatically gasped and clutched your pearls in response.   
“You wound me,” you said in a posh accent.   
Kat rolled her eyes while wiping her hands with a napkin.   
“(Y/n), this is Olivia, Fin, and Amanda. Carisi, the A.D.A, might stop by but I’m not sure. Everybody this is (y/n).”  
You waved before taking a bite of the burger.   
“You brought us food; you’re good in my books,” Fin said.   
You grinned at your friend and she retaliated by sticking her tongue out.   
“I take payments in red velvet cake. Or cheesecake. Either is fine,” you said nonchalantly. They all chuckled. A friendly conversation picked up between you and the squad. Everyone almost immediately saw the connection between you and their newest detective. There was the playful banter, the gossip, and most important the flustered states the two of you were in. It was obvious to the others that you both were very, very oblivious.   
As discussions went on, your eyes wandered around the precinct. The place looked pretty organized and it looked pretty calm at the moment--well as calm as a police station could be. Your curiosity got the best of you and you looked at the board that was at the front of the room. You immediately regretted it. Those eyes connected with yours. That face that you never wanted to see ever again.  
Your breath hitched. You quickly looked away and cleared your throat. Kat looked over at you with furrowed eyebrows.  
“You okay?”  
You slowly nodded your head and leaned forward a bit.  
“W-where is the restroom?”  
She pointed in the general direction of the restroom, still concerned about your drastic mood change. Kat had always been able to read you like a book and vice versa. It was hard to hide things from each other even though you both wanted to sometimes.   
You quickly stood up and made your way to where she indicated. Pushing the door open frantically but quietly, you entered and reached the sinks. You leaned against the one nearest to the door and took deep breaths, trying to calm your thundering heart. Your eyes locked with those in your reflection, looking deep into your soul but finding it cold and empty.   
Your hands shook frantically as you turned the faucet on, trying to splash water on your face. The door slowly opened with a creak and you tried to compose yourself. Kat walked in and made her way over to stand beside you.   
“You know.”  
It wasn’t a statement. The both of you knew that.   
Your best friend looked down, ashamed that she hadn’t told you the whole truth. She didn’t have to speak for you to know what she was trying to say--it was just like that for the two of you. It came in handy sometimes, you guessed.   
There was a sharp exhale on your end. You could feel the tears welling up in your eyes. All the memories you tried so hard to suppress resurfaced from just one glance at his cold, evil eyes.  
-  
The air was tense. You didn’t like that.   
You refused to talk about such events when there were practical strangers that you had just met that day. So you waited until Kat got off work to go back to her apartment where she would explain the whole thing. There was a man, someone the squad found out you knew and had contact with. He had struck and raped and killed four women. They said there was a victim who had reported rape, but it was never investigated. Olivia had instructed Amanda to look into whoever it was.  
“When I saw your name on that report...I-I-I swore my heart dropped. I vowed to keep you safe a-and I couldn’t do that.”  
A tear fell from her eyes. As much as you wanted to wipe it away, you couldn’t. You couldn’t because your head was spinning so fast and you couldn’t keep up. You didn’t have the energy to move because your brain was using it all to overthink.   
“I didn’t know what to do. It had been so long since we last saw each other and I was hurt because you were hurt and I didn’t even know,” her voice cracked. She was trying so hard to stay strong for you; you could tell. You wished you were as strong as she was. That would make a lot of things easier.  
She crouched in front of you, trying to catch your gaze.   
“I didn’t protect you before, let me protect you now,” she whispered. She was cupping your face so gently, it made you tear up. You glanced away from her gaze. Kat wiped her thumbs across your cheeks, flicking the tears off. “Please.”   
“I didn’t want it,” you croaked. Your head fell onto her shoulders as if it was a heavy bowling ball that was attached to your neck. The detective only cooed sweet nothings in your ear, trying to calm you down.   
“H-he was the receptionist a-and one day, I was alone i-in my office and he just...he just came in. I didn’t know what to do. I-”  
You collapsed into her chest as sobs wracked your body. She laid the both of you down on her couch and rubbed your back to calm you down. She kept kissing your forehead and whispering reassurances.   
“Hey,” she lifted your head so you could look her in the eyes. “We’re gonna get through this together. Alright?”   
You nodded and took a few staggering breaths before relaxing back into her chest. Once you calmed down, she cut on the television mainly for some background noise.   
“Hey Kat?”   
“Hmm?”  
“I love you.”   
The brunette detective leaned down to press a gentle peck to your hairline.   
“I love you too.”  
This time, you knew it meant more than it usually did.


End file.
